The experiments described within this proposal represent a new area of Invesfigation with implicafions for our understanding of A508-CFTR processing and trafficking. Identification ofthe critical pathways and establishment of their roles will pave the way forthe development of drugs to therapeutically alter the switching mechanisms that determine A508-CFTR's fate in Cystic Fibrosis. PROJECT/PERFORIVIANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Perfonnance Site Fonnat Page) Project/Performance